tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Musical Adventure Quests transcript
Stick Stickly: "And now, back to All-New Rugrats, right here, on Nickelodeon." Title card: Musical Adventure Quests Young Men's choir: Ta-da The title card disappears. Scene 1: The Pickles family's house Didi, Stu, Chas, Kira, Charlotte, Drew, Betty, Howard, Grandpa Lou, Grandma Lulu, Grandpa Boris, Lucy and Randy are watching a musical comedy show on television called The Wacky Neighbor. Horace: "How are the new uniforms? do they match the work boots? wonderful, did you get the new trucks? good, very good." Katrina: "Wow, Uncle Horace, you're working super hard." Lola: "I'm super proud of you, Horace, but can the trash collector do all of the things you said about?" Horace: "Oh the trash collector can, Lola, the trash collector can." On Television Screen Horace: Who can take your trash out? stomp it all for you? shake the plastic bags and do the twisty thingies too? the trash collector All trash collectors: oh the trash collector can Cut to Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil in the play pen with Angelica and Susie right outside the play pen........ Chuckie: "What are the growed-ups watching, Angelica?" Angelica: "Well, babies, the growed-ups are watching a telebision moosical comicy show." Kimi: "What ecsactly is a telebision moosical comicy show?" Angelica: "It's got hilarious stuff in them and I bet you could all make up your own moosical comicy show." Horace and trash collectors: the trash collector can and he does it with a smiling face and never judges you Carl: who can take this barf bag? Trash Collector Number 1: I don't mind at all Fireman Jack: who can clean me up '' ''before the great big fireman's ball? the trash collector All trash collectors: oh the trash collector can Stu: "Wow, look at that." Grandpa Lou: "Look at them cleaning up that trash litter." Grandma Lulu: "It's wonderful to see them not littering the environment." Trash Collectors and Residents: The sanitizing folks are super friendly blokes curtious and easy going they wash up when you're over-flowing Resident Number 1:and tell you when your boxers are showing Resident Number 2: who can? Resident Number 3: who can? Resident Number 4: who can? Resident Number 5: who can? All Trash Collectors and Residents: the trash collector can Lucas and Katrina: 'cause he's our Uncle Horace, man All Trash Collectors and Residents: he cleans the universe for all of you....... Tommy: "I gots an idea, you guys, let's think about our very own moosical comicy show." Lil: "Good idea, Tommy," Phil: "Let's do it!" Imaginary universe: Yucaipa the Musical Musical Number 1: Tricycle Not for You (Angelica and Susie's version) Susie: "Hey look, a tricycle." Angelica: "Back off, Susie, that tricycle was looking at me." Susie: "No way, Angelica, I believe it was looking at me!" In Background Angelica: Susie, Susie what are you gonna do? you're so crazy if'' think the tricycle's for you'' Susie: I told you it's mine already but you can have my blue teddy Angelica and Susie: then I'll look neat righ upon the seat of the tricycle not for you Susie: Angelica, Angelica what are we gonna do? I don't wanna '' ''go on this tricycle with you Angelica: we could just try to share it Angelica and Susie: "No." Susie: or maybe our daddys can tear it Angelica and Susie: then we'll look neat righ upon the seat of the tricycle not for you Angelica: "I just said," Susie: not for you Musical Number 2: Grownups/Teens Teenage Boys and Teenage Girls: Grownups! All 14 Grownups: teens! Teenage Boys and Teenage Girls: grownups! All 14 Grownups: teens! Teenage Boys and Teenage Girls: grownups! Chas: teens you had your fun and now we had our fill Stu: yeah you're only here 'cause Didi forgot her pill Didi: "Oh, Stu." Howard: teens you're all just vandalizing scandalizing punks Drew: Channel hopping ritalin-popping chickens Didi: teens I can nag and nag 'til my face turns blue Betty: teens you bummed my blokes but don't say thank you Teenage Boys and Teenage Girls: why can't you be more like we are? Grandpa Lou: oh what an entire bunch of brats Howard: we oughta drown you just like rats All 14 Grownups: we're sick and tired of you teens today Musical Number 3: My Way (Bruce the Pig's version) Bruce: And now the end is near so I face the final curtain my friend I'll say it clear I'll state my case of which I'm certain Bruce (continued): I lived a life that's full I traveled each and every highway and more much more to this I did it my way Bruce: regrets I had a few but then again too few to menton I did what I had to and saw it through without exception I planned each charted course each careful step along the highway and more much more to this I did it my way Bruce (continued): yes there were times I'm sure you knew when I bit off more than I could chew but through it all when there was a doubt I ate it up and spit it out I faced it all and I stood tall and did it my way Bruce: I loved, laughed and cried I had my fails my share of losing and now as tears subside I find it all so amusing to think I did all that and may I say not in a shy way oh no oh no not me I did it my way Bruce (continued): for what is a pig what has he got if not himself then he has not to say the things he truly feels and not the words he would reveal the record shows I took the blows and did it my way....... Category:Transcripts